


The Lotus

by AloefiedEgg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mermaid, Bottom Mark Fischbach, Cute, Ethan is a mermaid, Falling In Love, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Mark Fischbach, Love, M/M, Mermaid Ethan Nestor, Top Ethan Nestor, crankiplier - Freeform, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: Mark is faced with a series of unusual encounters before coming face to face with their source.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

> No ill will to anyone in this story! Thank you!!!

Mark had been fishing for days now. Wake up, cast a line, never catch anything, repeat. Sometimes he'd even find washed up half-eaten fish carcasses. Well, they would be half eaten until the seagulls came in. Finally, he caught...something. it was a piece of meat for sure, but finding a piece of meat on the end of your hook alongside your bait seemed a lot scarier than just finding your bait missing. That was the thing that interested him though, it's not like there were no fish around, the bait kept getting _taken_ . So it's not like there were no fish, but rather there were _smart_ fish. Mark shuddered at night from fears he'd never catch anything again. It was no matter if he didn't get the food, he could go down to town and buy some, that is, unless he had no money. The problem came in that he lived on the outskirts of town, and if he wasn't careful he could lose his only source of income, selling the fish he caught. Just then, he felt something. A sensation of realization hit him as he was brought back down to Earth harshly by something happening on the end of his line for the first time in _days_. Something was _pulling_ on the line. He tried to reel it in, when suddenly it lurched him forward toward the edge of the dock and the depths of the water. He managed to stay out of the sea, but something was down there. Something smart, and strong. Out of nowhere he heard a snap, his line had split in twain, sending him backwards with all of the force he was applying. He tripped, falling and landing flat on his backside at the edge of the dock. He sat there, dumbfounded with his heart racing. "What on Earth…" he mumbled. Out of nowhere something shot out of the water, it seemed to be swiping at him as if trying to touch him. He panicked, stumbling to his feet and sprinting away from the water as fast as possible, slamming the door shut as he came into his house. He sat down on the couch, trying to catch his breath. The dock wasn't far from his home, was he safe? He decided he was after 20 minutes of fear with no events. Finally, he decided to walk back outside. All he found in the water was a flower, floating gently atop it in his direction. He smiled, realizing he must have just imagined it. He hadn't been eating as much so that was probably it. Leaning down, he grabbed the flower from the water. It was just a pink lotus, but it was beautiful. A voice was heard from the water, "Do you like it?" Mark jumped at the sound, not expecting it whatsoever. He wanted to run, but there was something..comforting about the voice. He decided against following the voice or searching for a source, starting to walk back home, eager scared of if it was the same being that had caused the incident earlier. Out of courtesy he yelled back to the water, "YES! VERY MUCH, THANK YOU," before shutting his door and going to his room to rest.

He awoke the next morning with the lotus sitting on his chest. Looking down at it, he smiled. What a lovely gift. He thought back to the voice, it was gentle and sounded like it was spoken from underwater, it made Mark think. He wondered what the source of it was, what they looked like. They must be humanoid if they can talk, right? He decided to keep it in the back of his mind as he neared the dock that outstretched past the water’s edge. He had a spare line, seeing as the one he had yesterday snapped. Slowly, he attached the bait to the hook and sent it out. All of a sudden, a lotus popped up from underneath the deep blue abyss. It floated toward him, pink and light. Then, another popped up and headed his way. Before he could even think there was another, and another and another. Soon it seemed the water surrounding the dock was blanketed by beautiful blooms from within the body of water. He smiled, I mean, how couldn’t he with all of these. Slowly, he put down his fishing rod and walked to the water’s edge. Then, he stepped into it. It was like walking on eggshells as he attempted to avoid harming any of the lotuses. They were beautiful shades of pink, he loved the way they felt, soft. He was getting his pants wet walking into the water that now reached up to his knee, when he felt something tug at his pant leg. It uprooted his foot from the sand and threw him off balance, as suddenly he was dragged out to sea by something that had a grip on his leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the first chapter is so short! Think of it as a pilot! If you guys enjoy it and want more I'll make plenty more chapters and regardless I plan to finish the story!


	2. The Shallows Of The Shore

Mark coughed and choked as the water washed over him again and again, before suddenly he was let go. Something was out there, probably waiting for him to make a move. He swam in place, trying to cough up all the water he'd swallowed. He was stunned, terrified, he didn't want to swim back to shore just yet. What if the creature was just lurking and wanting to see him struggle before it snatched him up again. Suddenly, he felt something on his legs. Human hands. He looked down to see something, no, _someone_ rubbing his legs and holding them. He figured they were in need of help, not considering that he was out in the ocean and that's feasibly improbable if not impossible. He dove down, grabbing their hand and starting to pull them up before noticing slits on the sides of their neck. Soon he realized they were...breathing underwater? That's when he noticed a tail, long and shimmering in the light. He thought it was some ocean anomaly deeper down in the ocean when he first spotted it but came to realize it was actually attached to the person. 

Suddenly, it hit him. He remembered back to stories he was told as a child, stories of people who could breathe underwater and had a fish-like tail that sparkled in the light. They were half human and half fish. His mother told him they were called mermaids, but they were rare and only came to the lucky. He brushed it off as fiction, fairy tales and lies he thought. But he could no longer think that, as there was one looking right at him. The mermaid swam up to the surface, seemingly amazed he was real too. "Have you never seen...a person before?" He asked.

"You look so different up close," he said watching Mark carefully. Then, he remembered why he was out in the ocean and connected the dots. "D-Did YOU drag me out here!?" He asked, starting to become scared again. "W-Well yes but..." He started, getting cut off by a panicked Mark starting to swim away and back to shore. "PLEASE! Please come back...please..." The mermaid cried out, tears starting to fall down his cheeks. Mark turned in response to the loudness of the mermaid, noticing he hadn't chased Mark, only reached out for him and cried. 

Guiltily, Mark swam back, recognizing if the creature wanted to hurt him he would have by now. He felt bad, seeing the creature cry. Pity wasn't something Mark often expressed toward others, especially not ones that had pulled him out to sea, but he certainly felt pity for this one particular being. Swimming back, he noticed the mermaid perking up, looking at him with eyes filled with genuine joy. He breathed deeply and swam as fast as he could, diving underwater to gain as much distance as possible in the shortest amount of time. Suddenly, he felt two palms grasping his own. "You came back, why, why did you come back?" The voice of the creature questioned. Mark replied honestly, "You looked like you needed it, and if you wanted to kill me you would have, right?"

"Right! Er..wait...I don't want to kill you is what I mean," the mermaid corrected. Mark chuckled at the mermaid's awkwardness, realizing he wasn't so different from any other person. Suddenly, he thought back to the words of the mermaid, remembering they'd said something about Mark being in person. "Wait, was this who gave him the flowers?" He thought. "Hey, what's your name?" The beautiful creature asked.

"Mark, Mark Fischbach," He replied, "You?"

"Fish-bach," The mermaid repeated amusingly, "I'm Ethan, Mr. Fish" 

"It's not spelled that way, but the way you say it is cute so I'll let it slide for now Ethan," Mark said, smiling at the creature. He blushed heavily, smiling as he tilted his head to the side slightly, "Do you think I'm cute?" Ethan asked. "More like..." Mark looked the mermaid up and down, "Pretty!"

The mermaid's face turned beet red as he looked deep into Mark's eyes, "You think I'm...pretty?" He asked. "Of course I do, look at you!" Mark said, gesturing with his head, "Anyway I have to get back on land, my arms are getting tired and I'd rather not owe you my life times two."

Ethan nodded and grasped Mark's hand. Mark blushed now, feeling a connection to this mermaid he hadn't felt before but loved. The mermaid brought him back to his dock, where there were still lotuses floating atop the waves. "Mark," Ethan started, blushing still, "I'm gonna miss you" he said, looking up at Mark with puppy eyes as he entered into the shallows of the shore. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow unless you want to sleep in my bathtub," Mark joked. Ethan looked like he was genuinely considering it an option for a moment before responding, "Okayyy see you tomorrow, promise?"

"Promise!" Mark replied, waving at the mermaid before walking out of the water and into his home. He took a shower, changed his clothes, and cleaned the clothes from yesterday that were sodden with seawater. Then, he set them out to dry on his porch and laid down in bed. Slowly, he shut his eyes and slipped off into a deep slumber. That night, he dreamt of unspeakable things he could do with Ethan, selling him, eating him, those both were options that threw him off and made him upset. There was one option, however, that seemed strangely appealing to him. Making love to Ethan, the mermaid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
